Tiger Tiger Brennend Hell
by Wolf0307
Summary: Set inside Die Hard. A woman is desperate to make it out of the building alive and offers herself to Hans. The only question is, will she make it out alive... NOT FOR ANYONE UNDER 17


Tiger Tiger Brennend Hell

(Tiger Tiger, Burning Bright)

A/N: Hello dear readers, and welcome to my ficlet. This is a story set inside the movie _Die Hard_, with a Hans/OFC pairing. **Not for anyone under 17. This story contains graphic sex, and is VERY dark. If this is not your cup of tea, please leave.**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the character of Hans Gruber, and Alexandra Zhao is a character of my own creation.

…………………………………………………………………….

"I have a request." Hazel eyes raise themselves to meet my gaze.

"And you are…?" the deep voice of Hans Gruber, international terrorist, met my ears and I could not suppress the shiver that ran up my spine.

"Zhao, Alexandra Zhao." I said.

"You're not Chinese," he said, "Why the last name?"

"My ancestors evidently liked foreign names. That or I've got an unknown Chinese influence in my bloodline. Now, my request?" He nodded and I continued. "I have one simple request. Let me leave this building alive." He began to laugh, a rumbling, mocking laugh.

"Let. You. Leave?" He said between bursts of laughter. "You must be joking! What do I owe you to let you leave?"

"You owe me nothing Mr. Gruber."

"Please, Hans will be fine." He interrupted.

"You owe me nothing, Hans. Ich bin interessiert, an, etwas für meine Freigabe anzubieten" I am interested in offering something for my release. Since Hans and his men had broken into the building, I had been planning a way out. People do funny things when their lives are threatened, and I was ready to give what was needed to get out of this fucking building alive.

"Sie sprechen Deutsches? Impressive. Was sie anbietend sind Frauline Zhao? What are you offering? Surely you cannot offer me money, there is enough to be had in this building. Fame is unnecessary, I am sure the FBI will take care of that." He cast an appraising eye over my body, and I felt a familiar dampness begin between my legs. "Well? I'm waiting…"

"Actually Hans, I was thinking of something other than money and fame." I said as seductively as I could, "If you would kindly ask your…freunde, your friends to leave, I'd love to discuss it further."

"Sehr gut, miss, very well. All of you, out!" he growled. His cohorts grudgingly left the room. As the last one shut the door, I turned to face the desk again.

"Don't worry Hans, I may give your cohorts something to think about later. Just so they don't get_ too_ jealous. I take you have guessed what I'd like to offer?"

"You are playing a dangerous game Miss Zhao, do not tempt me." He said softly, facing the window. "The police will be here soon, and you do not want to be caught in a… _compromising…_ position. Nor should you trust me." He reached into a pocket inside his jacket and pulled out a Desert Eagle, laying it on the table. "I could just shoot you right now you know."

"I assure you Mr. Gruber, the police will not bother me. As for trusting you, I am perfectly aware that you are a dangerous man. By all means, keep the Eagle with you and I will tell you why I am interested-you are nicht zu stark auf den augen. Not too hard on the eyes." At his glare, "All right. Rather attractive. And a man of your power has more than likely had many women, when he was free," another glare, and I saw his hand tighten on the Eagle, "making you a skilled lover as well. I am interested in getting out of here alive, and I am more than willing to give myself to a man like you. Two conditions however: No tricks, and no harm is to come to me. Other than that, I am yours. Fair enough?" He regarded me coldly, eyes searching mine for a hint of a lie.

"And why would you so readily offer your….attentions shall we call them. I can get any woman I want, many more attractive than you, and any at what was the party downstairs. What makes you special? Why should I want you Alexandra?" he said. Normally I would be somewhat insulted, but decided to swallow my pride.

"Because, people do odd things when they want to stay alive. You've been in a prison cell for the last year Hans, I highly doubt you've had many women since your sentence. As I said before, you are attractive enough, and how many more _willing _women will you find? " That seemed to hit home as I saw a flicker of anger cross his face and his eyes darken with lust.

"Bend over the desk." He snarled, teeth bared. I did so, my skirt hitching up enough to expose the black panties I wore. He stood forcefully, striding over to me. I yelped in both pain and pleasure as a large hand was brought down on my backside.

"Such a wanton slut, begging for the attentions of any man who will oblige you." Another smack, this time harder. "Whore."

"Aaah…" I couldn't stop myself from moaning "God, Hans!_ Mein Gott_!" Comply. Comply Alexandra and you will live. And although I hated to admit it, I was rather enjoying this. A third smack. Strong hands gripped my sides as he flipped me over, painfully pushing the small of my back against the rough edge of the desk.

"I warned you." He breathed near my ear, "You had your chance to leave." I opened my mouth to reply but was silenced by his mouth covering my own harshly. The kiss was demanding and ruthless, and I tasted blood as he took my lower lip between his harshly and bit hard enough to tear flesh. It was surprisingly intoxicating, he tasted of rum, and an all too familiar taste, the taste of a man. The blood running into my mouth made the taste that much sharper. I felt his hand reach up to undo the bun I had done for the party and in a surprisingly tender gesture, ran his fingers through my hair. His lips left mine to kiss and bite at my neck, making me groan in pleasure. "I have learned-" he said between kisses, "that much more pleasure-can be gained if the woman appreciates your attentions."

"I-assure you." I panted, "I am more- than appreciative!"

"Oh really?" He said, quirking an eyebrow and reaching down to unbutton my blouse, trailing his fingers over the exposed skin, "Tell me."

"I want you. Please. Oh god Hans, _please._"

"Please, _what._ Fuck you?" He said.

"Fuck me, touch me, I don't care, just do _bloody do something!"_ I practically sobbed. His ministrations had let loose any previous inhibitions; having not been with a man in many years myself, a torrent of desire was now coursing through my veins.

"As you wish." He said simply and I cringed a little as strong fingers tore open the rest of my shirt. I reached down to rid myself of my bra but he grabbed my wrists. "Allow me." He unclasped my bra with one hand, and I smirked.

"I take it back, perhaps you have had more women since your imprisonment than I thought." I said.

"Indeed." He smirked. My eyes shut in pleasure as I felt his mouth on one of my breasts, but snapped open a moment later as he bit the sensitive skin just around my nipple. I hissed in pain and he was kind enough to soothe the bite with his tongue. I fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. Bloody stupid buttons, how many of them are there, two thousand? He chuckled darkly and stood back to get rid of them himself. His chest was toned, proof of his physical prowess, and years of keeping in shape. His stomach was mostly flat, with a small belly forming as a result of middle age.

I reached up and pulled his head down for another kiss, gentler this time. I felt him tense and kept the kiss short. Obviously not to his liking. Rougher then. His eyes burned with lust and I felt his fingers slide under the hem of my skirt, teasing the flesh above my sex. "I can smell your lust from here." He said, "So hot, so wet. Even for such a man as myself. A criminal."

"Only for you." I gasped. At the moment, it was the truth. But I will explain that later. At the moment, my attentions were also rather focused elsewhere…

"Only for me?" He said smirking, "Only for _me..._ Liar." I flinched as he slapped me, hard. "Surely a whore like you has some lover, a fumbling _boy_ who fucks you for his own pleasure."

"N-no," I stammered, "No one."

"No? Pity. At the very least, your body is to be appreciated." I didn't reply, but reached to undo his trousers. A good rule I have learned: it is better to keep your mouth shut sometimes, you'll get much farther in life. I shut my eyes and inhaled as I freed him from his pants and boxers. His smell invaded my senses, making the ache between my legs increase even more.

"Suck me." He growled. I leaned forward, sliding off the desk onto my knees and kissed the red head of his cock. Licking my lips, I noticed that he tasted different than any other man I had ever had. His taste was…heavier. That's the only way I can put it. Potent. Intoxicating. I reached my tongue to lap at the small droplet of precum that had appeared. He growled in impatience and grabbed the back of my head, forcing my mouth to engulf him completely. I gagged from the force and tried to relax my throat. His grip tightened on my hair, indicating that I had to move. I gripped his thighs with my hands, trying to indicate my discomfort. I felt his grip relax, and as he did, so did I. I began to suck on his cock gently, tracing nonsense patterns with my tongue. "Hmm….mmph." He groaned. A few minutes of this treatment and I moved to kiss and lick the head of his penis. I let a hand wander across his legs and cupped his balls, pulling gently. It didn't take long for him to near his climax, and his hands gripped and twisted the flesh of my shoulders. "I'm going to come soon Alexandra. I'm going to fill your mouth with my seed. You'd like to taste me, wouldn't you? You'd like to swallow my cum, wouldn't you." I moaned against his flesh to show my approval. Moments later I felt him pulse as he came, thick streams of seamen shooting into my mouth. "Christ!" He said in German. I felt his muscles relax, and waited until his hands moved away from my shoulders before moving.

He pulled his trousers up, buttoned and zipped them, and I was surprised to see his cock had not softened. I smirked. _"There's no accounting for stamina among men._" I thought. "Come here." He said huskily. I laughed softly and strode over to his side of the desk. "Panties off." I removed them and was about to situate myself on his lap when there was an insistent knock on the door. The panties were quickly handed back to me as a skinny man with long blond hair strode in. I covered myself with my arms and glared at him. He glared back, almost daring me to send him out. I stood next to Hans and waited.

"I am sorry to interrupt you Hans," He said, "But the American wishes to speak with you."

He grabbed the walkie-talkie out of the cohort's hand. "What is it Mr. McCain?" He said silkily, "I'm rather busy right now."

"Oh, just wanted to tell you the police are here Hans, and that your pal with the explosives is rather indisposed right now. Perhaps you should check the elevator?"

He set the walkie-talkie on the edge of the desk and told the blond-haired man to go and check. "Now McCain, that you've delivered your little message, do fuck off for about an hour?"

"Why Hans? Got some smut rag you'd like to read?" Came a crackling voice through the walkie-talkie.

"Something like that." I said and heard a small intake of breath from McCain. "Now please, Mr….McCain was it? I'd like a bit of privacy. If you'd be so kind as to leave us alone, I have business to attend to."

"Let me guess." McCain said, "Another person you've got at gunpoint Hans? I don't think so. 'Fraid I won't believe it this time."

"No, you misunderstand McCain." I said, "I am here of my own free will. Now, if you please?"

"Disgusting." He said, "I'm sorry I spoke to you."

"Each to his own, Mr. McCain, each to his own." I smiled at Hans as I turned down the volume on the walkie talkie. "That's that then. Now, where was I? Oh yes." I moved to straddle his lap and unzip his trousers. His hand reached up to pull my head down into a gentle kiss. I kissed my way across his jawline to murmur in his ear, "Fuck me Hans." To my surprise, he gripped my hips and pushed me away.

"First," He commanded. "Get rid of these."

"Why don't you?" I said teasingly.

"Insolent woman." He said and pushed on my abdomen, forcing me to lay back on the desk. He hooked his thumbs through the waistband of my panties and pulled them down. Calloused fingers caressed the folds of my sex and I screamed as two long fingers were thrust into me. "Still so wet," he said.

"Mm, please, more." I groaned, not caring anymore about my behavior, nor composure. What began as a plan had quickly dissolved into a simple task of becoming satisfied.

"I think _not._" He said slowly, and I tensed as I felt his fingers trail away from my sex to my anus. I fought the urge to run, but knew that I wouldn't even make it to the door before a bullet would pierce my chest. "Over the desk again." I balked- the fear was kicking in now.

"No, please." I gasped. He chuckled darkly and grabbed my hair, pulling my head back. "Ah!"

"Idiotic girl. Why would you leave your life in my hands? Me, a criminal? Me, a _killer._" He whispered.

"I…" I coughed as one of his hands pressed against my adams apple. "I guess I trusted you."

"How stupid of you." He said, "Perhaps this will teach you." I bit my lip as I felt the head of his cock press against my asshole. "You resist, I press harder. Let's see how much you _trust_ me."

I tasted blood as he ruthlessly shoved his cock into my anus. I screamed and felt blood run down my legs as he began thrusting harder. Instinctively my muscles tried to shut out the invader and his hand pressed against my throat harder. I felt precious breath escaping me and focused on relaxing my internal muscles.

"Mmph!" he groaned when I relaxed, "See how much better it is when you cooperate?" I didn't answer but nodded and braced my hands against the desk the best I could. _If I concentrate on gripping the desk, perhaps I can escape this hell_. _If only to forget it for a moment._ "I confess, slut, after your previous performance, you have left me quite…on edge." I gritted my teeth and said nothing.

"Hm? Nothing to say _whore?_" he growled, "well, perhaps you need to be reminded of your responsibility to not _resist._" His hand flattened and I tried to yell as a strong blow met my throat.

"F-fuck m-m-me harder." I coughed.

"As. You. Wish." He said, emphasizing each word with a smack against my backside. I felt his breathing become more ragged as he leaned over to bite the sensitive skin on my shoulder. The pain became even more intense, every nerve shrieking for respite and I screamed for help. From the gods, from people, from anyone or anything. Unfortunately it never came. I felt his seed inside of me just before my consciousness faded.

……My vision returned and I groaned. "Hello Alexandra." I heard the dark voice of Hans Gruber from far off. "Glad to have you back in the land of the living. Gave us quite a scare when you passed out, some of us thought you had left us permanently." I raised my head and wasn't surprised to see several of his workers standing in the room. A few of them had their zippers undone and were stroking hardening cocks. "You see, I've let them take pleasure from this sight, but I've forbidden them to touch you. Perhaps I should let them?"

"No, please. Don't." I said softly. "Please."

"Convince me."

"Please, Hans. We had a deal." I said.

"And I'm a liar."

The last thing I saw was a pool of blood, seeping from my forehead.


End file.
